Darkness Within
by AnarchyGunRage
Summary: PREquel to Rise of the Darkpunks. A much requested closer look at the origins of The Darkpunks, 0 and Z. Rated for violence and mild sexual themes
1. A New Version of The Beginning

**note from the author:**

**well, here's the prequel of Rise of the Darkpunks that everyone has been waiting for. I thought i'd start this one and post the first chapter of my other project after the first chapter of this one...so when a new story pops up in your subscriptions and its not this one...don't panic. I will write one chapter for each back and forth. ^^  
This story will explain to origins of the Darkpunks, Zero and even Z more clearly. I believe that's what people wanted.  
This story will be expressed in the 1st person point of view, from the POV's of the Darkpunks, Zero and Z.**

**the entire concept of 9 belongs to Shane Acker and focus features.  
the following characters are my OCs:  
-Zero (0)  
-Z (pronounced "Zee". Short for Z-Score(a math term))  
-10  
-11  
-12  
-13  
-1.5, 2.5, 3.5, 4.5, 5.5, 6.5, 7.5, and 8.5.**

**enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Version of The Beginning

2

The Creator set 1 and I down on top of the _forbidden box _and went back to sewing together another one of us. We watched intentively as he grabbed some glossy looking purple ribbon and cut out four strips and sewed them onto the head of the new one. It was very clear the Creator was making a female. It wasn't a big shock, therefor he'd already made a female; 7. Since she was a silverish color and purple, he thought the usual black ink would clash with her, so he took white paint; maybe whiteout and pianted a bright "0" on her back  
When he was done perfecting her design, Creator put the new female on the device that transported life into us. He looked down towards 1 and I.

"1." He said. "0 will be a companion to you, since you have the potential to lead. 2, Look after her and help protect her."

I knew that was what a brother did. So I understood and nodded.  
Once he transported her soul into her, he layed the new one of us down on the table and shook her to wake her up. After she was awake and took a look around and at her golden hands, she glanced towards 1 and I...Mainly 1...Maybe she was designed by the Creator to become infactuated with 1, I don't think I'll ever know for sure.

* * *

1

Since she was made last, I'll never know why Creator named her "0", but I was in no mood to question much at the moment. I was admiring the alluring doll back. She was very well put together with her silver-grey and bright violet colors.  
She waved at me and I felt myself hunch over. I shyly waved back. I was young and in love, give me a break!

"Just one more thing." The Creator stated before he installed 0's voice into her and clipped her body shut for her.

"Can I speak now?" 0 asked before her bright optics widened after she heard herself. "I can speak now!"

Creator put 0 down on top of the box with 2 and I.  
"0, These are some of your peers, 2 and 1."

"Are they all my brothers and sisters?" She asked.

"No. No, my dearest." Creator answered her. "I made you as a compainion for 1, but you can go your own path if you choose."

0 gawked at me with those big, bright, shimmering optics. They were like pools of oil. "Well...He looks like I could get along with him." She said with a small, sarcastic looking smile.

"You're smile looks as if you'd rather be dead." I said to her.

"Maybe it does...Depends...Would you?" She asked.

"No, You're a very attractive creature, you are." I answered without thinking. I then realized what I said when 2 and 0 started to laugh at me.

* * *

0

Time went by and the Earth grew louder and louder...Soon the war had hit our location. Man and machine were attacking eachother relentlessly and the Creator sent us out on our own...My female intuition told me something inappropriate...or maybe it was my inner mother. It couldn't have been my inner mother, I was in no position to even think about a child yet...or even soul bonding as a matter of fact. I highly doubt 1 was either.  
As rubble exploded around 1, 2, Myself, 8 and 6, we seeked cover underneith a human army helmet. 7 approached and 8, being the biggest and holding the helmet above us, hoisted it up.

"I found others." 7 said as the signalled three other Stitchpunks to come. There was a tall male made from Burlap and two small males that were blue and hooded. Twins._ Adorable _little twins. Their names were 5, 3 and 4.  
They came under the helmet with us. As I stood behind 8 and 6, I listened to 7 tell us where to go.

"Follow me." 1 said before he hid under the helmet again. I can't imagine why he stated "Follow me." and not "Follow 7." Because we were following 7, she was the only one out there braving the elements of shrapnell and rocks outside, she always gave me new ways to admire her bravery.

We trotted along under our portable shelter (compliments of 8) until a blast rattled us so hard I flew from behind 8 and 6 to behind 1, infront of 8 and 6. I took a look around and noticed something was different around.  
"Hey." I spoke. 2 looked at me. "Where's the new guy? The third one? 5?"

He'd fallen out into the battle outside. 2 followed. I tried to follow 2, but 1 grabbed me by the arm and stopped me.  
After a while...Along long and aggrovating while, 2 and 7 came back under the helmet, supporting 5, who was out cold and missing an eye.

1 located a safe place, a church. Me and he both knew that Creator wanted to see me as soon as we found shelter. 1 kissed me on the forehead and told me to come back safely. Being a playful mate, I promised him I would.

I made my way through the green, poisonous mist all the way back to the Creator's home.  
He'd gotten older and more weak looking and he was cutting up peices of burlap. I didn't ask why though.

"0! My darling. My creation." He adressed me. "I've brought you here to tell you something that you must keep to yourself. I know I can trust you and I must tell someone."

"Wh-What is it? I can't even tell 1?" I asked. His expression answered my question and I nodded.

"0...You and the others, up to 8 are not the only projects I've been working on. You will be all that's left of humanity soon and I must tell you about...the Darkpunks."

"That Darkpunks?"

"Yes. 1, 2, all the way up to 8 are not as capable of letting their more negative side out in the future as you are, 0. So I split their souls into two each. The mostly evil souls had to go somewhere, so I put them in almost identical versions of them and put them in a state of deep sleep." He went on. I listened to him very intentivly, nodding every once in a while. "I put their sleeping forms in that small box. You should know what it is."

"The forbidden box." I stated. "So that's why we can't open it."

"If the Darkpunks awaken, it would be a disaster. They know about you, all of you. They will be angry, resentless and possibly after you, which is why I must ask you and 1 to keep your family together."

He went on and on about how dangerous the Darkpunks are and wished 1 and I good luck on a healthy heir, when the time came. I left wondering what the peices of burlap he was cutting up were. Another one of us, maybe?

Hmmmmm.....  
I had little time to dwell on it as I made my way back to the chappel. I was greeted home by 1 and 2.  
"How's 5?" I asked 2.

"He's resting." 2 answered. "I managed to patch up were his eye was." He paused. "It was beyond repair."


	2. Awakening and Bonding

**note from the author:**

**Okay, about my other project....I've decided it can wait!!! I have this to do and another 9 idea poking at me first. lol. ^^  
On with the story now!!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Awakening and Bonding

As the last bit of his soul went into his last creation, the Scientist dropped; dead. As he fell, his arm sweeped alot of things to the floor with him. One of these things was the forbidden box!  
Once he hit the floor, so did the shoe box sized crate. It smashed open on the hard floor and eight dark colored and somewhat poorly stitched figures all toppled out.  
One-by-one, each Darkpunk slowly came out of thier electromagnetic induced hybernation.

1.5 took a look around, as did his brethren. All the Darkpunks were nothing but darker colored twins of the Stitchpunks, with the exeption of a twin of 9 missing, the twin of 6 was gender bended, the twin of 5 still had both his eyes and the twins of 3 and 4 were made from black, grey striped gloves.  
"Hello my brothers and sisters." 1.5 said to the Darkpunks. They all bowed their heads in respect to him.

7.5's cloudy eyes moved up to the small Stitchpunk hanging by an arm up above, but said nothing. "What do we do now that we're free?" She asked, drawing attention elsewhere.

1.5 looked at all the Darkpunks with his dark, flinty eyes. They were like bottomless holes, unable to be seen into, not a gleam of light. Being in the box for the longest clearly effected him deeply. "When the timing is right, we take our revenge on this traitor!" He spoke, gesturing towards what was left of the Scientist.

"How? He's dead." 5.5 said. After seeing the glare 1.5 was shooting him, he closed his lips tightly.

"Since we can't technically take our revenge on him in general..."2.5 started. "Why don't we just take our revenge through our doubles?"

"Our goody-goody doubles..." 1.5 pondered. "That's a wonderful idea...7.5!"

7.5 saluted in a soldier like fashion. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to find our goody-goody cousins and spy on them for a while." 1.5 ordered. "After two days, come back and tell us what you know. We will be waiting here."

7.5 nodded her head and left...

* * *

7.5

I was under orders and like all my fellow Darkpunks, I was angry. I wished I was allowed to do more then just spy.  
I found the chappel and set up my own little camp in a Crypt. Yes, I was dark, so the crypt appealed to me as a nice shelter, and I had a feeling that 1.5 would like it too. It had decent sized slots for some coffins underground where the fallen cascettes made good ladders.  
Every once in a while, I'd get a good view of the actvities of our doubles. They seemed to be settling into thier own shelter, but they seemed to be doing nothing that 1.5 would want to know about so far...

I waited...

* * *

0

1 and I were getting used to being leaders. 1 always thought (said he knew) he was born to lead. Me, on the other hand, I always believed that everyone needs to make their own choices and be free.  
Yes, 1 and I had our fights, feuds and arguments, what couple doesn't? We loved eachother too much to stay mad at eachother for long.

Two days passed by and we had been leaders for a little less than a month. The world became silent, the war seemed to be over. I wasn't sure, so I went to 1 in the clock tower of the chappel.  
I came to him, where he always was.  
When I was walking around, socializing with my family (I called them a family, 1 did not), he would be sitting in the throne he made (actaully, 8 and I made it for him with 2's assistance).

"It's quiet." I told him as I stood beside where he sat. The usual golden sunlight that shone through the clock was a silverish blue from the moonlight.

"Yes, quite quiet." He said, starring streight with the staff he and I made out of bordem in one hand. The only thing that I made for him that I duplicated for myself was a cape. He had a red one, and I sported a violet version. I starred off in a different direction, towards 8, who stayed in a spot down the stairs of books. He was on another pile of books, sharpening his bladed weapon. I wanted to bring something up, but 1 did it for me.  
"Another couple of days of silence, and I'll consiture it to be a good fitting time to talk about our heir."

"Our heir?" I tried to act clean and innocent.

"Yes, my dearest." 1 said to me with a sympathetic smile. "The Creator made you to bare me an heir to my superior position."

I blinked. "So you're saying he made me to be your breed machine?"

1 jumped. He knew he had insulted me in a small way. "Oh, no, no, no, no. He made you to be a companion to me. To keep me company. To take care of me. To help me lead, and most importantly, 0...Creator made you to love me."

I smiled and spoke honest words. "That's the most corny thing I have ever heard, 1."

"Then let's call corny another word for honest." 1 said, trying to sound playful and authoritive at the same time.

"The world's been quiet for three days already now, 1." I said. "I'd think it would be...um....alright if..."

"We brought our heir to the world now?" 1 asked me quickly.

"I told you, I ain't your breeding machine!" I shouted, trying to sound playful and authoritive at the same time myself. With that I walked away (or atleast I pretended to).

"0. I appologize, dearest." 1 said from behind me. He got off his throne and caught up to me in the doorway. He took me by the hand. "We can bond our souls when the time suits you."

I smiled and took his other hand. "The time suits me best now." I said.

With that, we went to bed.

* * *

**note from the author:**

**No. 1 and 0 are not JUMPING into it. They have been together for almost a month, remember. Just F.Y.I. ^^**

please R and R!!!


	3. ZScore

**note from the author:**

**YES! 1 and 0 are going to make-ed the babies!!!  
Okay, just as a remembo for you all...I SUCK at writing lemon scenes and I thus keep them as mild as possible to keep my T rating...So please grin and bare it....Kay?**

**Also...I was under pressure when I wrote this to get it posted...(I'll explain at the end of the chapter)so it will be short too...just as another warning...^^**

* * *

Chapter 3: Z-Score

0 layed with 1 in the matchbox bed they shared.  
She just layed there with her head rested on 1's chest, not really knowing how to start. 1 ran his fingers past her ribbon locks repeatedly, not sure himself on how exactly to start this thing.

They both were basicly born with the knowlage of adults, they knew the mechanics. They knew all they had to do was open up their chests and explore eachother.  
It was possibly the most awkward silence known to the new Stitchpunk universe, who knew _getting it on _was so difficult. 1 never spoke, he even seemed to have stopped breathing to 0 and when she hoisted her head, she realized that her head had shifted from his chest to his stomach, so she couldn't _hear _him breathing.

"This is ridiculous." 1 muttered to himself before seizing 0 and kissing her full on the mouth. He was waiting for her to make the first move, but he got impaitent.

0 kissed him back right away before _falling_ on top of him. 1 wasn't all about what 0 was trying to do, so he spent the first half portion of an hour wrestling with his mate for dominion, which he lost since he tired quicker than she did. 1 told her that it was just for this one time and she nodded before heading back to her business; trying to unlatch the very complex peices of metal keeping 1 together.

"1! Dammit, do it for me!" 0 said, losing her sence of challenge. She sat back and waited, finding it very unfair was 1 was able to snap her open and she was having such a time doing the same to him. "They won't open!" 0 got even more frusterated with herself when she blinked and 1 had the job done.

"We both have our strengths and weaknesses, 0." 1 exclaimed in a "haha" tone.

"Oh, shut up, you." 0 growled, 1 shrugged his shoulders in nervously as he remembered HE was the one on his back here and 0's voice had lost it's playful tone.

They went back to go about their business. Everyone in a while, 1 would try to reclaim his rightful place on the top, but the now fully modivated 0 would have nothing of it. She was the dominant Stitchpunk tonight and that was that, however, she did humor him and flip over once things got good...but that didn't last long.

* * *

0

1 and I must have been going at it for hours. For the eldest, he didn't tire easily once she got going, that's for sure. Yes, as you'd all assume, I lost my one hour dominion and ended up on my back for the ramaining hour, up until the both of us received an electric shock. That's right, an electric shock. That's when we knew we were done.  
We blinked a couple times from the green light that passed through us, then we were drained of all energy. My soul was bonded to 1's, all that was left to do now was bring up our heir. But one question was passing my mind...

If we were mechanical, how could we reproduce in this manner? What kind of wizardry had the Creator used to make us capable of such an action? I'd have to ask him if I ever met him....

Right after 1 clasped his belts together he looked behind me and gasped, hs gasp followed a look of deep anger and embarassment.  
"8!" He shouted. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"

I wirled my head around to see our bulky and pale faced bodyguard standing in the doorway with a horrifyed grimace on his face. He shuttered and mused: "Long enough..." Before walking, no, shuffling away.

"Let's hope he has the mental forgitude to say something next time." 1 said loudly, as if hoping 8 would hear him.

------------------

1

Months passed by very quickly, I was sitting up in my thone with 8 beside me and whenever he looked towards me, he still had that stupid look on his face. I told him to be thankful for blankets or he would have seen ALOT more...

3 and 4 were bumping into eachother to get to me before I knew it. They were waving their arms in a panic. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I'll admit, it was a stupid question. Of course they were trying to tell me something...  
I stepped down from my throne and the two twin boys seized me by both arms. They were trying to lead me somewhere. I followed them to 2's workshop, were 0 was laying on the bed, a blanket over her waist and she looked like she'd been through hell.

"0! What happened?!" I asked, running to her side.

"I...I don't know." She moaned, not the kind of moan I heard from her before. It was the kind of "Please, kill me now..." moan.

"I'll tell you what happened..." 2 said, his back turned to us, which made me nervous. He turned around with something small wrapped in a sheet in his arms. "She gave birth. Congradulations."

2 handed me my heir...or heiress. It was a girl, she was perfect. She had my face with her mothers silver color and was perfected with her mothers violet hair, but one side of her ribbon locks was darker then the other. But she was still perfect.

We named her Z-Score. Z for short.

* * *

note from the author:

I will be gone for a grand total of 3 months starting today...So yeah...I hope you all wait for me. ^^

please R and R and I'll get back as soon as I can. ^^

~Bae


	4. Growing Plans

Note from the Author:

Hey everyone!! I'm back from my vacation. It didn't take as long as I thought to tour the carribean!!! Anyways, when we last left everyone, 7.5 was sent to spy on the Stitchpunks by 1.5 and 1 and 0 had a baby.

HERE WE GO!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Growing Plans

7.5

I couldn't believe it when I saw an adorable little girl running around with 1 and 0. Without a doubt their daughter and heiress. I thought for sure that 1.5 would want to hear about this, and I also had something on my mind to discuss with him.

I came back to our rally point, the Creators house and there were my brothers and sister, all waiting for my return.

"Well, well, well, 7.5." 1.5 said to me during his approach. He dressed himself in a black, worn cape and an old broken version of 1's hat. He was no 1, but he seemed to be trying his very best. "It took you long enough to come back...I was debating on sending someone-" He jerked his head towards 8.5."-to hunt you down and bring you back."

"Why?" I asked, being as innocent as I could.

"I thought you ran off and betrayed me." He answered. He turned to the rest of our brethren. "Let me announce, my dear family, you run off or leave me in any way...you shall answer to 8.5!"  
8.5 acted from behind him, crushing a rock with one hand. We all shuttered.  
1.5 returned his attention to me. "So, 7.5. You have good news, I trust."

"Well, I have news, but you can be the judge of wether its generally good or just news."

"Out with it, girl!"

"Yes sir." I responded. "The two leaders, 1 and 0-1 being your twin-had a child. A daughter."

Nowadays, I regret ever telling 1.5 that 1 and 0 had brought up a _daughter_. Back then, I was blissfully unaware of what 1.5 was when it came to others...Females in general.

"That's good news." He said, sounding _excited_??? "That's marvelous news. That's wonderful news." I think we all got a little scared of his sudden happy behavior. "That's wonderous marvelous news, 7.5, my darling! My sweet! My sweet, sweet darling!" He grabbed he by the arms and kissed me on the lips several times before releasing me.

"Um, 1.5." I finally spoke what was on my mind. "I just wanted to bring this up and ask you..." He had his blank stare on again as he turned to me.

"Go on, my dear."

"Well, in the time I've been watching our cousins...They seem no so bad to me. Why are we so bent on destroying them?"

"What are you asking me, 7.5?" 1.5's tone made us all nervous.  
2.5 shot me a look that said "now you've done it..."

"I'm...um...asking...um...if...we could maybe...um...get to-"

"Get to know them first?"

"Yes?"  
My memory after that moment is a blur, but I remember 1.5 hitting me across the face, hard and then somebody dragging me around, then 8.5 holding me by one foot over the edge of the Creators home. I know I'm supposed to be the warrior, but here's my confession. I started screaming at the below ground. If 8.5 was to drop me, I wouldn't have a chance in hell of surviving the fall.

"Let me tell you something about the Stitchpunks, 7.5!" 1.5 shouted at me from beside 8.5. Everyone else was behind afew paces, looking horrifyed. "We are not the evil one's...They are! Think about it! We were left to rot in that box and they were set free-"

"What about that one in the house?" I asked in a panic. "The one still hanging there?"

"FORGET ABOUT THAT ONE, HE'S DEAD! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

"Okay..."

"They were set free and we were left to rot because they are better sewn together then we are. Don't you find that unfair, 7.5?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"So who are the good ones?"

"We are!"

"The evil, vile ones that need to be destroyed?"

"They are!"

"Good girl." 1.5 said, nodding to 8.5.  
The big lug swung me around and set me aside before following his master. Everyone else ran to see if I was okay. I was, just really shaken up...and a little brainwashed, as we all were somewhat now. 1.5 turned back to me. "Return to your post and spy more...Let me know when the daughter is a suitable age for me."

I nodded and started walking, then something about what he said occured to me. "Suitable age? For what, may I ask?"

1.5 didn't answer me right away. He just smiled the creepiest smile you could ever look at. "8 years. Now hurry along, you have alot of spying to do...8 years worth."

I still didn't understand what he would want with 1 and 0's daughter once she turned 8 years old, but I didn't ask anymore questions, fearing the edge again. I had to return to my post and watch the heiress grow up...


	5. ZScore Grows Up

**CHAPTER 5: Z-SCORE GROWS UP**

**0**

Did you really think 1 and I wouldn't have the 'ups and downs' of parenthood?  
Well we did. We had our good days, our bad days and our very bad days and those were the days 1 would find himself bunking with 8. No matter what anyone says, motherhood is harder then fatherhood.

But lets not discuss those ugly days. Let's discuss the good days!

It didn't take Z-Score long to grow from a cuddlesome infant into a playfull little girl. By age 4 she was running about, hiding behind her father and yelling "Save me, Daddy! Save me!" whenever I'd be forced to chase her down on bath night and hiding from us both at times. However, on days when she was hiding under pure playfullness, to find her, we'd just have to call her name and listen for the giggling. When we'd find her, 1 would jump over to her and she'd squeal in the cutest way imaginable.  
Z-Score brought out a side of 1 that nobody ever thought he could show, and I loved it. Seeing 1 jump and scurry about with her instead of sitting up in his throne looking like Mister High and Mighty warmed by heart. He was a wonderful father.

2 held a special place in our little one's heart too. Not only was he her uncle, but he was the first to hold her, since 1 was on his way and I was still dazed from stitchpunk childbirth. Whenever Z-Score wasn't with us, she'd be down in the workshop or up in the watchtower with 2 and 5. It wasn't long before 5 gave her the nickname Z, which she started responding to at age 5 and we all adopted the nickname. 1 and I only called her Z-Score when we wanted to assert ourselves with her after she turned 6.

**1**

0 and I needed to keep a close watch on Z after her 7th birthday because, ironicly, she gained a shine to 7 at that age. 0 and I had a pow-wow in the clocktower.

"0, I don't want 7 influencing Z." I told my partner firmly.

"Why not?" She asked me, crossing her arms over her chest. Uh oh, she meant business.

"Because, 7 is 7."

"And you'd trust 8 with Z?"

I glanced over at the big dollop, who didn't hear a thing because he had that magnet elevated over his head. "Indeed...Not." I sighed.

0 placed her golden hand in mine. "I'd trust 7 with my life, dear." She said to me. "Maybe she would be good for Z. Teach her some important life lessons, like self defense."

"Self defence? Really, 0." I scoffed. "What's going to happen to her?"

"She's not a baby anymore, 1." My beloved replyed in a loud tone. "She'll want to wander soon and take on challenges. She'll become ignorant like you some day and childish ignorance will lead to Superman Syndrome...Meaning she'll think she's invincible! Let's not forget about...the Beast." She said quietly.

I nodded, she increased her grip on my hand. We'd already had a close call with Z and the Beast the year before. I'd never seen 0 cry in the way she did when she held our daughter that night. I don't want to see her cry like that, or even cry again in general. "Point proven, darling." I said to her. She let go of my hand to embrace me and place a hand effectionately on my chest.

"I'll get Z and 7 together and I'll see if 7 would like to teach and if Z would like to be taught. It'll be a three female chat."

"Yes. You do that." I said, approving.

We sealed it with a kiss.

**7.5**

I followed 1.5's orders and stayed hidden for 8 years watching Z grow into an adorable little girl. After my twin taught her some things, I over heard her father call her a recalcirant spitefire, just like her mother once and chucked to myself.  
Soon, 1.5's words echoed in my head and I remembered I had to inform him when Z turned 8 years old.

I trekked back to where my brothers and sisters were training themselves for whatever our 'leader' had planned for the future.

"Flee." He said.

We all shared the same responce. "What?"

"Flee." 1.5 stated. "All of you, but 8.5 go to the Neighboring city anf I will come for you when I need you again. Do NOT ask questions, just do as I say...I know what I want to do."


	6. Horrid Turn Of Events

**CHAPTER 6: HORRID TURN OF EVENTS**

**Z-Score**

Now it's my turn to add into this story...now that we're at a stage of my life that I can remember clearly.  
I was 8 years old and I was feeling so jumpy from spending the day with 7.

As I did everyday, I jumped right into my mothers arms. "Mama! Mama! I had so much fun with Aunty 7!"

My mother looked at 7. "She was good out there, no ploblems?" She asked.

"Don't worry, 0." 7 replyed. "I took care of her like she was my own out there in the emptiness."

My mother nodded to 7 and walked off with me in her arms.  
"Bye-bye, Aunty 7!" I said waving.

"See you later, sweet girl!"

Yes, my life was peachy keen for the first 10 years of it.  
One night after I turned 10, I was allowed to walk alone, but only in the safety of the Sanctuary, my father said. I'll admit, after all the horror stories I'd heard about The Beast and my little encounter with it not long ago, I was scared the leave the Sanctuary, even before I discovered I had a reason to be afraid....

**0**

I was scouting the lower part of the Sanctuary, when 1 called me from the doors leading outside.  
Two questions were buzzing inside my mind like an engine. '  
What was 1 doing _outside_ the Sanctuary?' And 'Didn't I see him just afew moments ago upstairs?'

"1!" I called. "Wha-"

"Shhhh!" The shadow of my beloved shushed me from the night time darkness. "Shush, my beauty!"

I wispered. "What's wrong with your voice, darling? It seems...raspy."

"Never mind, 0. Never mind." He placed a hand on my shoulder and led me away from the Chappel door.

I thought I didn't need to look at him, since I knew who it was...Or atleast I _thought_ I did. After He'd brought me around the corner. There was nothing there. "Dear...What's going on?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. My heart dropped as I looked into his eyes, they were full of dakrness and hate. Nothing else. His face was scared and poorly stitched together.  
I pushed him away and myself against the wall. He'd led me so far away from the door to cut off my escape. He placed each grey colored arm on the wall, blocking my escape paths. "You!" I was shaking uncontrolably. "You're...The Creator told me, warned me about you. Y-You're one of _them_!"

"One of who, my love?" He asked me, getting dangerously close to my face.

I tried to push him away, but it was no good. "You're 1.5! You're a Darkpunk!"

He wrapped his arms around me and was very careful to keep me wedged inbetween him and the wall. "Yes, 0. And _you_-" He ripped open my chest, exposing me to him. "-are mine!"

I tried to scream, but he pressed his lips against mine and attempted to devour my face. The ordeal kept going until I heard a familier voice and my heart dropped even farther.  
"Mama?"

1.5 had let me go, I gasped for air right before he threw me to the dirt ground. "Why, hello." He purred as he inched closer and closer to my daughter. "You must be Z-Score."

Z started to back off. "You're not my father." She said, her voive wavering.

I pulled my chest together, but didn't redo the clips. "Z-SCORE!" I screamed. "THAT'S NOT YOUR FATHER! RUN! GO BACK INSIDE, NOW!"  
Z zipped away in a sliver and purple streak, screaming for her father. I smiled, but my smile of relief disappeared as 1.5 turned his attention back to me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"HELP!" I cried. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!"

He seized me by a peice of my opened chest and ripped me to my feet. "Shut up, you peice of garbage!" He shouted in my sound receptor.

"Hey!" 7 screamed from the corner. She had Z and 1, who was holding her right behind her. 8 lumbered in after. "Let her go!"

Surprisingly, 1.5 let go of me and fled, 7 and 8 right behind him.  
1 and Z ran to me, but I turned away from my daughter until I reclipped myself with shaking hands.

"0, are you alright?" 1 asked me. "How was that? Was that?"

"Yes, 1." I wept as I held Z close to me. "He and the other Darkpunks must have gotten out some how. He was going after Z..." I then covered Z's sound receptors and looked at 1. "We have to keep him away from her, 1!"

1 nodded.

7 and 8 came back, exhausted and with disappointed looks on their faces. 1.5 had escaped. I was relieved that he didn't touch me or my daughter, but I was also devistated that he was going to be looming around at night and could lure Z away into the shadows just as easily as he had lured me.

I wept even harder at the sound of Z asking me: "Mama? Why are you sad?"


	7. Nightmares

**CHAPTER 7: NIGHTMARES**

**0**

I couldn't sleep that night. I wouldn't sleep that night. I refused.

I just turned over onto my side and starred at the doorway. After a while, I dozed off and then jerked myself awake again. I supposed 1 noticed my tossing and turning. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, 0. He won't come back." He said. "Z-Score will be alright."

I turned over on my back to face my lover and life partner. I nodded. "Maybe you're right...But I can't help but feel he's close." I whispered.

"Perhaps." 1 sighed. He placed his hand on my cheek. "But...If he's close, what matters? I'm closer and I'll be here to protect you and Z. I'd die for the two of you."

Feeling comforted by his words, I began to sit up to kiss him, but 1 met me halfway and slowly sent me back onto my back. Next thing I knew...I realized that it was 1.5 inside me...

I gasped and awoke from my nightmare, sitting up and looking at the painted, alone '1' on my real lovers back.  
After a while of silence, I couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to go for a walk to see if I could tire myself up. I was still shaking as I got out of bed, being careful not to wake 1. I slipped out of the room and went down the hall, into Z's room.

I watched my little angel sleep in silent tears until somebody tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around, it was 2. He signalled me to go with him, so I pulled Z's blanket over her shoulder and kissed her before departing.

"0...This can't go on." 2 whispered to me. "This is your third sleepless night this week."

I hung my head. "I keep seeing him, 2." I said. 2 shook his head, but put his hand on my back in a consoling way. "I don't know what to do." I wept.

"You need to sleep, sister." 2 said.

"But how?"

2 shrugged. "You need to find comfort from your expirience with the Evil One."

"What kind of comfort?"

2 looked embarassed and mused: "1..."

"Oh! Geez, 2!" I stuttered.

"If you find any better ideas, think of them."

I shook my head, laughed and hugged my beloved brother. "Thanks, 2...But I think I'll go try and sleep."

I was true to my word, I went to the clocktower and attempted to sleep.  
I found myself outside the chappel. The sun was rising. I walked around the corner and it seemed to get dark again. To my horror, I saw 1 laying on the ground; dead and Z laying on the ground; curled up in the fetal position and crying. Both of them were at 1.5's feet.  
Someone was shaking me. "0! 0! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was 1.  
"0! I finally found you!"

"Oh, 1! It's was horrible!" I sobbed. "The worst one yet!"

"Shh." He shushed me. "You'll wake the others."

So, I quietly got all my burdens off my chest with 1. He stated he was proud of me and kissed me...

**1**

The next morning, 0 and 1 woke up on the throne room floor. After I helped her calm her nerves, she slept the rest of the night without even a stir.  
We woke to an explotion coming from downstairs. We raced down to find Z, black with soot, 2 in the same state with her. The two seemed to be attempting to make breakfast.

"Something tells me that was the wrong ingredient." 2 said to himself, chuckling.

I thought, personally, 0 would be fuming because she would be the one having to clean up the smelly mess of ebony, but we both erupted in laughter when Z looked at us after rubbing the soot and smoke from her optics and said: "Mama. Daddy..Let's never let Uncle 2 cook again...Ever!"

**Z**

My mother was helping me clean off when I exclaimed my big plans to her.  
"Mama...I was thinking about the Evil One."

"Sweet girl...Don't think about that." She replyed, washing the last bit of soot off my arm. "It's over. He's gone."

"No he isn't. I've seen him lurking around and I know where he hides out." My mother seemed disturbed by this. She grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Z-Score...You stay away from him...Okay?"

"I'm sneaky, Mama." I said. "I can find evidence to expose him for the evil wretch he is!"

"Z-Score, you'll do no such thing!" Mother said. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Aunty 7..."

"Well, I'll be having a talk with her..." She hugged me. "Z-Score..." She paused. "Let's go find your father..."

My heart dropped. "Am I in trouble, Mama?"

"No, no."

Mother led me to father and told him what I had been saying. He shook his head and grabbed me by the shoulder in that way parents do.  
"Z-Score...Your determaination is admirable and 7 taught you well...But the Evil One is too much for you to handle. You're still very young."

"I can do it, Daddy." I said. "I know I can...I won't get caught!"

"Z-Score..." Father said. "I want you to promise your mother and I that you won't go anywhere near the Evil One's lair."

"But-"

"Promise us, Z-Score!" Mother begged.

I paused. "Okay...I promise."

Of course, you all must know...I didn't keep that promise, but I should have..."

After my goodnight kiss from mother and father, I waited a while before getting up and sneaking past 8 and his magnet in the hallway. That wasn't that difficult.  
I snuck out of the saftey walls of the Sanctuary and entered into the cold and dark cattecombs of the Evil One's hideout.

I poked all around the area and found no evidence of his evilness.  
C'mon. I thought to myself. I'd give anything to find rock hard evidence to expose the whatever-he-is for what he is...

Just then, I was grabbed by a guy bigger then 8! I didn't know it was possible, he had _8.5_ of his arm though, that must have been his name. 8's evil one?  
He plopped me right down infront of the Evil One himself, but I remembered everything Aunty 7 had taught me and showed no fear.

"Thank you, 8.5..." He said. "Now leave us." He waited for the Big One to leave and looked at me with those eyes..."What are you doing here?!"

"Is it any of your business?"

He glawked at me for a while. "Go to your bed, child!"

I stood up as tall as I could to get in his face. "You can't tell me what to do." I said the words that sealed my doom, so to speak. "You're not my father!"

He starred at me in a hungry sort of way for a while and then said in a weird tone: "You're right, girl...I'm not your father...Therefore I shall have no shame in what I am about to do!"

He seized me by one arm and drug me to a small darkroom and pushed me to the floor.


	8. Impossible to Forget

CHAPTER 8: Impossible to Forget

After rustling around with the Evil One for a while, I wasn't feeling so untouchable or strong. I tried to stand up again, but another harsh shove to the chest sent my little form crashing to the hard floor again.  
I didn't show it, but I started to get nervous when 1.5 closed the door leaving us both in the pitch black darkness.  
"What are you doing?" I could hear my own voice wavering. "Turn a light on!"

1.5's voice echoed in the dark room. "Shut up, you filthy wretch!" He bellowed at me. "Now unbuckle those belts of yours!"

His words disturbed me. "What?"

"You heard me...Undo them now, you spawn of filth!"

I was so scared and confused. I could only remember the words of my Aunty 7, Mama and Daddy to assert myself whenever I didn't want to do something. "I don't want to!" I told the shadow infront of me as I sat on the floor.

"You will do as I say or worse things will happen, witch!" His threat was as cold as ice. I didn't move. I could barely see him, but I felt like he could see me perfectly. There was a silence for a while. "Will I have to do iot myself? Trust me, it would be better for your health if you cooperated with me, Z-Score."

My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I found it difficult to unlatch my first belt strap and to make matters worse, he ordered me to work faster. I started to weep as my fingers kept slipping and slipping. What would he do to me if I couldn't get them undone fast enough? Why didn't I just stay home?  
Finally when I was done, my belts clattered against the floor and I heard 1.5 chuckle coldly.  
"That's a good girl." He said. "But you could have been quicker."

I scooted across the stone floor and hide in the corner and pulled my knees up to hide my vulnerable innards, hoping he wouldn't be able to find me. It was a poor wish, he found me and crouched over me. I was 100% terrifyed now and he knew it.  
"Why are you doing this?"

"To teach you a lesson, girl." He snapped. "That's something your parents could never do. No, they are far too dismal to be of any use to anyone. Your father is too weak and spineless to even keep his own daughter in line."

"Hey-"

"Shut up! As for your mother...well, she's only worth having in bed." He explained to me in a coy tone. His next statement made me even more scared then I already was. "I do hope you're like your mother."

"What?"

"Get on the floor, slime!" He ordered me. I very slowly put my hands on the floor to lay myself down, but he grabbed my shoulders and layed me to the floor, pinning my arms to my sides and finally mounting me. I was now open to him and I knew what he was going to do. I started to struggled and loudly cry. "You're mine, Z-Score. Mama and Daddy can't hear you, they won't save you. I'll keep you here as long as I like until I think you've learned your lesson; you shouldn't go mucking about where you don't belong."

"Please!" I begged, squirming half-heartedly. "Let me go home. I won't tell anyone I was here!"

"That's right, you won't!"

I closed my optics once he started to unlatch his own belt straps, then I felt the worst pain I'd ever expirienced. The pain was so bad, I started to weep again. The world felt wrong to me, the way his body violated my own made me feel sick. My body was reacting negatively, horribly.  
He on the other hand, was having fun. My crying intrigued him, my struggling excited him.  
I was so confused, why was he doing this to me? This wasn't real, right? This was a nightmare, right? Yes. I'd wake up any moment and then my Mama and Daddy would be there to tell me the scary parts over.  
No. This was all too real and painful, both physically and mentally.  
He had won and I was defeated. He ran his hands down my body, his touch was like liquid nitrogen to me. It was so cold, it burned. I shuttered and wimpered in pain, he didn't seem to care. I couldn't help but think he was smiling at me at that moment.

With his ice cold hand, he brushed my hair our of my face and wispered things into my ear. His words still haunt me to this very day, but I refuse to repeat them. Then he started to lightly kiss my cheek and neck, I tried to tilt my head away, but it wasn't going far.

"You're better then I thought, Z." He said to me after two hours of silent torchure. I prayed to the merciful Creator that he was done. "However, I miss your attitude. Where did it all go, my little monster? Have you learned your lesson already? HA! You give up too easily, girl. Just like your father."  
I wanted to stand up for my father, I knew he had no right talking about him like that. My father was a great leader, but I stayed quiet, he had silenced me. "Have you learned your lesson? ANSWER ME!"  
I gave him a frantic nod and burst into tears again. He shook his head. "Oh, shut up, you foolish brat." He heaved himself off of me, hurting me some more on the way out. He closed himself up and then harshly closed my clasps.  
"Get out of here, girl. I don't want to see you again tonight. Go to the safety of your Sanctuary and bed and do not come out." He told me, I listened intentively. "You will tell nobody of what happened here tonight. You will do as I say, or the same thing will happen to you." He forced me to my feet. "Do you want that?"

"No!" I wept.

He tossed me out of the room and I trotted back to the chappel. I did as he said, I went streight to my bed and layed there, trying to forget what happened, but things like that are impossible to forget, trust me. I just pulled the covers over my head and wanted to disappear along with the night darkness as morning came up. He'd kept me there all night.

**0**

1 and I didn't wake up until late in the afternoon. He woke me up.  
"0."

I looked around. "How embarrassing. We slept through the whole morning."

"That's odd." 1 said. "Z usually wakes us up in the morning."

We went out to the hall and met 5 out there. "5?" I asked. "Have you seen Z-Score?"

"No." He answered. "I think she's still asleep."

"She's sleeping in?" 1 exclaimed. "She's not supposed to do that until she's a teenager! Creator help us when that day comes if she keeps idolizing 7!"

"1." I scoffed. I started for Z-Score's room. "I better go makes sure she's not sick!"  
1 followed me, 5 followed him.

Why was she hidden under her blanket we all wondered. 1 tore the blanket off her and Z curled into the fetal position and screamed so loud I thought I heard her vocal processor vibrate. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Z!" I stated. "It's us!"

"Mama! Daddy!" She wept as she through herself into her fathers arms.

"Did you have a nightmare, darling?" 1 asked, patting her on the head.

"I sure hope so..." Our poor girl sobbed.  
But what did she mean by that?


	9. Run Away to Refuge

Chapter 9: Runaway To Refuge

**0 **

Beyond a shadow of a doubt, something was wrong with Z. For the next several days, 1, myself, everyone, even 8 noticed the dramatic change in her behavior.  
She would stare with cloudy, almost empty eyes at nothing. She would gasp or even flinch at someone's touch and she shuttered whenever her father talked to her. She'd shut me out completely whenever I tried to talk with her.

"Z-Score. What happened to you, baby?"

"I can't tell. NO! Nothing!"

"It's alright, darling. You can tell us." 2 added.

"NO! I can't!"

I kept trying. "What about 7? Will you tell Aunty 7?"

"No!"

"Your father?"

"No!"

"5? 6? 8?" I got more and more desperate as she continued to deny help from anyone.

"No! No! Nobody!"

"The twins?" 2 tried.

"NO!" Z shook her head and ran off in a burst of tears.

I turned to 2. "I don't know what to do..."

"Give it time." 2 replyed. "She'll maybe come around later."

**1**

0 and I waited and waited. Z never came around to telling us what was wrong. For two years, she avoided everyone and stayed shut up in her room all day. She was now twelve years old and her mother and I felt more then helpless to aid her.  
Her world was crumbling, we knew it.

I found her up in her room on the night that was about to become to worst night in me and 0's lives.  
"Z-Score." I said. "This has gone on for two years and that is long enough, child!"

She flinched. "Please don't call me _child_." She wimpered.

I put my hand on her trembling shoulder, she flinched again. "Please, Z. Tell me what happened to you."

She looked at me with those sad eyes. "Please, Dad...Just go." She wept.

I closed her door before going up to my own to cry myself. I made a promise to her when she was an infant. I promised to protect her and I'd failed.

**Z**

I couldn't take it anymore. The place was indeed, sanctuary to the others, but to me it was just a church full of horrid memories that got even worse when I looked over at the nearby crypt where my molester lived and watched me.  
Everytime I'd close my eyes I'd see him, I'd feel his touch, I'd hear him. I couldn't stand it anymore, I knew I had to get away.

That very night, I snuck into my mother and fathers room to kiss them goodbye. I went to everyone elses rooms, even 8s to do the same. I'd miss them deeply, but this was for my own good, it was for everyones own good.

I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't care less. I just hoped that the farther I ran from there, the farther I'd leave my troubles and the bad memories behind.

For two days, I walked non-stop until I reached another place. I was ready to start a new life, since I could never go back to my old one.


	10. Once Was Lost Now Am Found

Chapter 10: Once Was Lost Now Am Found

**Z**

I wondered around aimlessly, walking amongst the angriest looking Stitchpunks I'de ever seen.  
The Neighboring City was full of the lost and broken souls...I thought I was right at home, but I was only twelve years old, so I still felt lost and scared. I was starting to question my decition of leaving sanctuary.  
I female, navy blue in color, ripped up and very mean looking approached me.

"Not lost, are you deary?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you." I said, trying to walk off. Others like her were blocking my way. Another female, even more ripped with glowing eyes sized me up.

"Such a broken soul you have." She said, her voice was spectral.

"Come with us." A male said. "We'll take care of you."

"No, please!" I didn't want to fight anyone. I was too damaged. Let's not forget, my fire was out.

"Eh!" A dark brown colored Stitchpunk yelled as the crowd parted. He was very tall with black yarn 'dredlocks', it was funny. He even had the Jamaican accent to top it all off. "Leave young girl alone, ya yout' t'irsty savages!" He looked at me with gental eyes and gestered me to come. "Come, girl. Me family will keep ya safe!"

Of course, he seemed innocent enough for me to bolt for him. He led me away from the others. "Thanks." I said.

He put his arm around my shoulder in a fatherly mannor. "No problem, mon." He smiled. "I am Reggae. What do t'ey call ya, ya pretty little one?"

I giggled, the way he talked amused me. "I'm Z-Score." I told him. "But they call me Z for short."

"Z." He smiled again, I smiled back. "A name as pretty as the one it describes."

"Thank you." I said.

Reggae took me to his home. It was a nice, big old warehouse. A female, light brown in color with dark brown cloth hair that swept on her jaw-line ran to him. The greeting she gave him was a tender kiss on the cheek. She was clearly his lover.

"Oh, my word." She said in a normal accent (this surprised me). "Reggae, you is this." She stroked my hair in a motherly mannor.

"Irie." He said. "T'is be Z-Score. I saved her from Streets of t'e South."

"Oh dear." Irie exclaimed. "She's lucky you got to her."

Just then, three others ran down to meet me.  
Two twin females, one was green and grey in color and the other was blue and grey. Both of them had the same ribbon made pony tail.  
The other was a male, no hair, with light brown color, just like Irie.

"Z." Reggae told me. "This be Irie's brot'a, Pi-"

"3.14!" He corrected, sounding exasperated.

Reggae rolled the shutters of his optics and continued. "3.14 and t'ese be his children. T'e green one is Vector and t'e blue one, she be Scalar." The two girls, my age ran over and gave me a big group hug.

Soon, a male, my age again light brown in color with dark brown yarn hair that looked like Reggae's, but it untwisted at the ends, giving him a cute, streight to poofy look. He also had a nice design on him with the colors dark purple and orcherd blue. He just starred at me and I starred back.  
Irie put both of her hands on his shoulders. "This is our son." She said.

Reggae and Irie's son walked over to me and held out his hand. He wanted to shake hands. I took his hand and we shook. "Nice to meet you, Z-Score. I'm Convex." He said in a cute, smart sounding voice.

Irie looked at me. "Where did you come from, Z?"

I looked down. "I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

Irie seemed to understand. She hugged me. "Okay...We'll take good care of you."

"Thanks." I said.

I'd found a new home and a new life, but I still couldn't help but wonder how my old family was doing...

**0**

"5!" I called. "Have you seen Z-Score?"

"Not since last night." 5 said. It was all too familer, but this time she wasn't in her room.

I ran all over the chappel.  
"Z? Z-Score!" As I kept looking, I got more more and more worried. "Z! C'mon, baby, this isn't funny? Z!"  
I ran into 1.

"Where is she?" He asked, just as worried as I was.

"Oh, 1!" I cried. "I don't know! I can't find her anywhere!"

1 spun around and gathered a search party. He had 5 look around the emptiness with his telescope and had 7 patrol the emptiness. He had 2, 6 and the twins search the top floor of the chappel and had 8 search the parameter. 1 and I searched around the bottom floor.

We searched all day and no sign of her, from anyone.  
My heart sank and I dropped to my knees and wept. 1 knelt down with me, hugged my shoulders and wept with me. "What do we do, 1?" I sobbed. "Our daughter's run away and we don't know where or why?"

2 looked at us with a worried look. "Actually, 0...1..." He started. "I've been doing some research down at the house with all the books...I did some stuff on child behavior...I think I know what was wrong with Z."

"Well?" 1 exclaimed.

"I'm just praying to Creator I'm wrong."

"What is it, 2?" I cried. "Please, tell us!"

2 had 6 escort 3 and 4 out. He looked at me. "I think Z was abused..." He paused. "_Sexually_ abused..."

"Sexually?" 1 repeated. "You mean she was raped?"

2 nodded. "And I think we all know who did it..."

1 flew into a rage and I felt sick. "He raped my little girl and caused her so much pain?" He stood up, practicly fuming. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

With that, 1 had left to break into 1.5's mosoleum hideout, but 1.5 was gone and by the looks of it, he wasn't coming back...  
"Oh, 1! She's gone and we'll never see her again!"

He embraced me. "Don't say that!" He told me. In his tone, however, I senced that he believed it too.  
We both prayed she was safe. It was all we _could_ do.


	11. Painful Separation

Chapter 11: Painful Separation

As time went by, 1 got more and more paranoid over the safety of the others and less and less willing to listen. This caused him and 0 to slowly drift apart.  
0 spent most of her time in the clocktower watching the horizon, waiting for Z to come back.

**1**

I found 0 up in the clocktower. "0. You've been up here for two weeks!"

"I'm waiting for her to come back, 1." She replyed, still gazing out the window.

"0. I don't want to face it either, but Z-Score is gone. She's not coming back." My throat went dry from those words.

0 spun around. "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"

"It's the truth, you foolish thing, you!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"DO NOT YELL AT ME!"

"YOU YELLED AT ME FIRST!" 0 was sobbing so hard she dropped to her knees and began choking.  
I realized that what I was doing was not helping and I was causing us enough pain. All of us. I walked over to pat her back, but she smacked by arm away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"0-"

"GO AWAY!"

"0-"

"AND STAY AWAY FROM ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO DIE!"

0 was so distraught, she was sounding more like a daughter than a lover. "0, you don't know what you're saying..."

"You know what, 1?" 0 snapped at me. "I think Z-Score is gone because of you!"

"Me?"

"Yes! She was so sick of your crud, she just left!"

"My crud? MY CRUD? What about you! LIBERALIST WITCH!"

"TOTALITARINIST, EGOTISTIC BASTARD!"  
At that moment, I lost control of myself and my arm gained a mind of its own. I slapped my beloved clear across the face and sent her hurdling towards the floor. 0 covered her cheek and starred at me with blank eyes, full of shock and even...fear. I looked at my hands. "What have I done?"

"YOU FREAKING HIT ME!" 0 screamed.

"I'LL DO IT AGAIN IF YOU WANT!"

"WILL YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN? THE OTHERS WILL HEAR YOU!"

"ME KEEP IT DOWN? YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING, AS AWLAYS!"

"YOUR THROAT SORE YET?"

"As a matter of fact, IT IS!" 0 started to walk away from me and I was having none of it. She put her cape on and kept walking. I fallowed. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you, 0!"

She spun around. "I'm leaving!"

I wasn't sure if I heard her right. "Leaving?"

"Yes...Leaving..." She wept. "We fight and fight and fight on an hourly basis and I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!"

0 went up to our room and left me there to wander in my thoughts. She was leaving me. I felt horrible, first I lost my daughter...and now I was losing my lover. Why, Creator? Why?

**0**

"Please, 0." 5 begged me as I prepared to go. "Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry, 5." I said. "I have to...Its for everyone's own good..."

"Why?"

"If 0 chooses to leave because what's happened here is causing her so much pain," 2 explained. "then I support her."

I didn't notice 1 round the corner, so I went over to my brother (do not forget that 1 was unaware that 2 was my brother at the time...). "Oh, 2." I sighed. "You have been so good to me during these times." I then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you so much." 2 then returned me a kiss on the cheek.  
I then faced 1 and ignored his shocked look, not knowing what it meant. "Goodbye, 1!" I said as I exited the chappel.

"Go ahead and leave!" 1 cursed me. "You'll come crawling back! On your knees! CRAWLING!" I did not look at him, nor did I show him my tears. I just kept walking, vowing never to return...

**1**

I was practicly burning on the inside with rage. 2 had_ kissed _my 0. Then I started to think about it, for the passed three nights, 0 had been saying she was going to stay in the workshop for the night, with 2. Only Creators knows what they could have been doing behind my back, I thought.  
I was fuming, pacing up and down my throne room, thinking of what to do next. I knew what I was going to do next...No one was to be allowed out of the sanctuary and that was final.

"1!" 7 made herself known as she walked in. "I'm leaving too." She said. "And, 3 and 4 are coming with me...I'll reloacte them somewhere...then I'm going to the Neighboring city for a while to unwind. I just can't be locked up in here...I need to be outdoors."

1 world was spinning around me. I felt like I was in a drunken state. "Leaving? Relocate? Unwind?" I starred at her as she said her farewells and left. After 7 and the twins departed...I went back to my rage about 2 and 0.

...


	12. Years Go By

Chapter 12: Years Go By

**2**

1 was the saddest thing to look at for the next two months. He would sit up in the clocktower, but not in his throne, in the corner where his throne was. He'd sit behind it, rocking back and forth while mumbling to himself over and over that 0 was only going away for a while to look for Z-Score and the both of them would be back soon, making them a family again.  
He was clearly inches from going insane.

The months turned into years, and 1 grew more and totalitarianist, as 0 liked to say. She loved those long and compliacted words.  
One day, he came to me saying he had a special task for me; go out into the emptiness and scout...I left right away.

**Z**

The years went by way to fast for me. I was 12 years old and I took a nap, I woke up and I was 15...or atleast that's what I thought happened...  
I watched myself grow up in the mirror, literally. As I grew, my hair didn't, which was funny to some degree. It got shorter and shorter until it just brushed my shoulders. When I was done growing at age 17 it brushed at my jawline. I went from looking like my mother to looking like my own self.  
I was proud of the way I was turning out and Reggae and Irie were always complimenting on how beautiful I was. I would then tell them heartfully: "My mother was beautiful."

Irie one day decided to talk to me about my past...

"Z...I wanted to ask...Did you love your parents?"

"Yes." I replyed. "And they loved me with all thier hearts."

"Then why did you leave your happy home?"

I breathed deeply, fighting the surpressed memories. "I'd rather not talk about it." I managed to let out. "Please, Irie."

"Okay, Okay..._Irie_, my girl. _Irie_." She smiled.

I was confused. Did Irie just call me her own name. "But, Irie..._You're_ Irie...not me." I pointed out.

Reggae laughed as he stepped out from the shadows. "Ya see, mon." He said in that accent that would have made my father himself giggle everytime. "Irie's real name is Matrice. I renamed her after the word that means_ everyt'ing is perfect _down on the island."

"Everything is perfect." I repeated. "Creative."

"That's why I fell in love with him." Irie replyed. She panted me on the shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

I smiled at her. "_Irie_."  
She and Reggae hugged me from both sides after I said that. They reminded me so much of my family back home, that's why I came to trust them so quickly despite everything that had happened.  
However...I lied to Irie and Reggae, everything was not perfect. It was _un-irie_.  
Why? This is why?  
Even though I was growing up and showed that I was at peace with myself, my memories and fears of 1.5 had no mercy whatsoever on me. Everytime I closed my eyes, I'd relive that moment.

I could smell the dank floors he pushed me against, I felt his weight on me and couldn't breath or scream. I heard his voice wisper those vile and discusting words into my sound receptor. I even thought I could feel him inside me again. I started to scream for whoever would come and felt someone shaking me and talking to me.  
"Z! Z! Wake up!"  
I opened my eyes and it was Convex. He was the one shaking me. I lost control and embraced him in tears. He hugged me back and wispered to me in a comforting tone that reminded me of Uncle 2. "You're okay. You're okay."

"Convex." I said.

"Yes, Z?"

"I can't take it anymore. I have to get this off my chest." I paused. "If I tell you what happened to me, will you listen and keep it between us?"

He took me by the hand and told me he promised. If our faces were any closer, we would have kissed, but I pulled away immediately. I was uncomfortable around that topic, even though I _was_ Convex.  
Oh, Convex. He was growing from a playful little boy to a very handsome young male. I was falling more and more in love with him everyday, but I felt awkward.  
I told him what happened to me that night, every gory detail and I even told him what 1.5 had wispered to me. Convex's face dropped and took my hand again, holding it tight.

"Good Creator alive." He gasped. "So _that's_ what happened to you."

"Please, don't tell anyone." I begged.

"My lips are sealed, Z." He said. "Now go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."  
I layed back down and watched Convex return to his own room. I closed my eyes again and slept peacefully. I did have a dream that night, but it was all about me and Convex. That was the moment I knew for sure I was 17 years old and in love.


	13. Manipulated Mistakes

Chapter 13: Manipulated Mistakes

**0**

Years went by and I found myself living alone in the ruins of the emptiness, dodging the Beast and missing my daughter and former lover everyday.  
My lonliness was killing me more and more every second. I even started talking to myself from time to time.  
"Well, 0...What shall we do today? I don't know, 0, there's NO ONE TO TALK TO!"

A voice ehoed out. "I'm here to talk to."

It was 1.5. I jumped back. "You..."

"Hello, 0." He purred.

I stepped back each time he stepped closer. I kept my finger pointed at him, a warning. "Stay away from me..."

"My dear." He purred again. "Why do you run when you are clearly so lonesome?"

"I run because...because..." I couldn't fight back the tears. "You raped my daughter and you tried to rape me!"

He clearly remembered our last encounter. He put his hand over his heart (or atleast where his heart would be, if he really had one).  
"My dear, sweet female. I remember now. My behavior towards you and your daughter, beautiful little Z-Score, was inexcusible and unforgivable, but I can tell you, I had nothing to do with the attrocities of your daughters expirience and must give my condanlences to you about her disappearence." He then was close enough to me to grab me, but he didn't. "You and 1 were blaming eachother for Z-Score running away, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." I turned away, but he placed a hand on my cheek to keep me facing him.

"I watched as you left him." 1.5 went on. "I'd never seen such hate between a couple that once shared the most loving and deep relationship known to our newly found world."  
1.5 went on and on about how the Darkpunks were merely just as lost in this world and longing for a purpose as we Stitchpunks were. After a while of a lecture about everything, I started to believe him. He placed his hand on my jaw line and moved it down my neck. "Come with me, 0." He said. "I'll take care of you. We will be your new family. I will never hurt you in the way my twin did, ever."

When he kissed my cheek, I was speechless. He now seemed like simpley a darker colored, more torn up, somewhat less appealing image of my beloved 1.  
"I'll never be able to forget my family-"

He stopped me by putting a finger to my lips in a tender gesture. "I never asked you to forget about your family. I just asked you to move on. Come with me, sweet 0."

I paused as he held me tight, just as 1 used to. "Yes." I answered. "I will go with you."

That moment, he kissed my hand. "You will not regret your choice, my sweet." He whispered, his smile was distrusting, but I looked passed it. Such a mistake.

**2**

I'd wandered around the empitness for hours, and I'd found some things that would be useful for 5 and I in the future. But I desided to look for new things.  
I rounded a corner and suddenly, something big, fast and silver knocked me back. A wrench.  
Who had hit me with it? I looked up to see around the corner, a brown Stitchpunk whom I'd never seen before. He ran, clearly frightened.

"Wait!" I called. "I'm a friend."

He then came back and let me take a look at him. His name was 9.

**1**

It was impossible to believe that it had been so long since my family was torn apart.  
Z-Score was gone first.  
0 followed.  
7 ran off to the neighboring City and took the twins Creator knows where.

To make matters worse for me, 2 wouldn't die! He kept coming back and coming back, so I kept sending out to scout everyday at the same time.  
Yes. I blamed him entirely for 0 leaving. Having to deal with the stress of Z's vanishing act and her heavy conscience about her and 2 was clearly too much for and she just ran away like the cowardly witch she was. That was my story and I was sticking too it.

I'd convinced myself I hated 0 now...But why did she not leave my thoughts? Why did I dream about her relentlessly since the day she departed? Why did I long for her touch so?  
I could not ever convince myself that I hated that female. I needed her, she was my soulmate. It wasn't 2's fault 0 left, it was mine and mine alone. I failed to protect our only child. I failed to keep my family together.

But wait! I still needed an excuse to atempt to send 2 to his grave. I needed to think of a new one and fast...

**0**

Living with the Darkpunks was scary at first, but after a day or two, I got used to them. Even though they were cold and evil looking, they had thier innocent moments. _Rare_ innocent moments, however.

One day, 7.5 brought to 2.5 an object she'd found in the empitness.  
Nobody knew what it was. It was a round amulet with odd symbols and had a silver and purple color to it. It seemed to be carved in a pattern that formed a _pentagram_. The symbol of mystics and magic.  
After doing a days worth of research, 2.5 had found out what it was. It was an amulet that was forged into the new world by a coven of gypsies before the end.  
As we all looked at it as I held it in my hands, 3.5 bumped it and something happened, in a blast of purple light, we were all hit with some sort of energy. It was painful. As I looked around, each and every Darkpunk had a new quality to them. 1.5 had a dark aura around him, 2.5 seemed to have a light one. The twins seemed to have water and ice connections. 5.5 was on fire and it wasn't burning him. 6.5's gift wasnt visible, but I knew she would have a special gift. 7.5 had vines coming to her like pets and 8.5 seemed to have no gravity around him.

As I put the amulet down, it seemed rusty and when I picked it up, it regained its lusture.  
2.5 told me I was the sole keeper of the amulet.  
Why did my heart sink?

**note from the author:**

**There. Now you know where the amulet came from. LOL. Next chapter is a very special one! ^^**


	14. Damaged Souls

Chapter 14: Damaged Souls

As Z grew, up to age 17 she started to see more and more of her father in her. Looking at herself in the shattered-glass-peice mirror brought tears to her eyes. She missed her family so much, but her fear of the dreaded 1.5 kept her away from there.

"Okay, Z-Score." She told herself. "Remember what Daddy told you...A leader never cries." She repeated the 'words of wisdom' to herself many times, but she kept crying as she told herself: "I'm no leader, Daddy! I'm too dirty to be a leader. You don't know what he did to me."

"Z?" Convex was in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Z said. She felt more comfortable then she normally would, since Convex knew what had happened and he had proven himself a true friend. Z loved Convex, but she was also, understandibly, afraid of love. The entire concept had been twisted in her mind and she no longer knew what it was.

"That's good." Convex said. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

"Yeah." Convex answered. "Your soul may be damaged."

"Damaged? What do you mean 'damaged'?" Z sounded disturbed.

"Well, you see..." Convex tried to explain in an easy way. "In this place, around here, there are _many_ females that have...um...suffered the same way you have."

"Convex, do you mean there are other females around here who have been raped?"

"Yeah. There's actually a friend of my mom's who's soul is so damaged, she works as a dancer..." Convex paused.

"A...that kind of dancer?" Z knew what he meant.

"Yes..." Convex answered.

Z paused for a while. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Amp." Convex answered. "She's actually a really nice soul. She has a cute daughter named Crystal."

As Convex and Z-Score talked, Scalar zoomed in with Vector prancing behind. "Ready to go, you two?"

"Go?" Z asked.

"Yeah." Vector said, putting an arm on Z's shoulder. "Didn't Convex tell you?"

"I was getting to it." Convex said with a laugh.

"We're going to the beach." Scalar said.

It seemed like a good idea to Z, so she went with them.  
Before they left, Reggae caught up to them. "Member what to you if attacked, childrens." He said. "Defend yours pretty little selves."

"But I don't really know how to do that." Z said to him. "I-I-I mean, a long time ago, I thought I did."

"Say no more, Z-Score." Reggae said. "You have three ot'er childrens to protect ya."  
Reggae tapped Z on the cheek and smiled. She smiled back at him.

It had been a while since Z was last outside her new safe haven, so it was nice to breath air again. However, if only you could call what they were breathing at the beach air. Even by the clear water, the sky was grey and smelled of sulfur.  
After running about and meeting colorful characters, Z began to notice the damaged souls from the undamaged. The damaged souls (mostly females) had damaged appearences, stitches around thier legs and arms and even stomaches for some of them. They had innocent looks and where surprisingly kind, most of them atleast.

Soon Z, Convex, Scalar and Vector where approached by two Stitchpunks, an older one, and a young child. Both female and only one looked damaged.  
"Hey, guys." The older one exclaimed to Convex, Scalar and Vector.  
She was cool grey colored and seemed as if her body design was a dark blue dress. Her hair was ribbon bits, but oddly colored. A mixture of three blues; sky blue, navy blue and aquamarine blue. She was the damaged looking one. The child, seeming to be hers, was cool grey colored too and had ribbon hair in three shades of pink and the three different stands were twisted in neat braides. She had one little pink button on her little belly. She held the older Stitchpunks platnum hand tightly in her own.

Convex smiled at them both. "Hello Amp. Where's Volt?" He asked the older one.

"At her machine shop." Amp answered. "Those engines don't build themselves."

"What? Is Volt still building engines for the illegal racerpunks?" Scalar asked.

"Yes." Amp answered.

While this conversation went on, Z looked at Amp. She was beautiful and admirable, but also pitiful at the same time. She looked as if she had been through a lot, just as Convex had said.  
Convex introduced Z to Amp, but did not tell about Z's inccident with 1.5 in the past. When Z gave him a shocked, but thankful look, he said that he was going to let her tell her.

Soon, another conversation started between Scalar, Amp and Vector about how Crystal was doing in school.  
After Creator knows how long, Vector pointed out something...

Convex and Z had vanished.

**Convex**

As my cousins talked to Amp, I wanted to sneak away with Z.  
For a long time I wanted to show her my favorite place in our world...I knew she was going to love it.


	15. First Real Kiss

Chapter 15: First Real Kiss

**Z**

Convex held my hand, which made me feel secure. I wanted to love him, but I still couldn`t get 1.5 out of my head. However, I`d trained myself not to dwell on the past as much anymore. It was a hard process, but it worked.

"Okay. Convex, I need to know." I finally said. "Where are you taking me?"

"You`ll see." Was his answer.  
We had left the town and walked around in the middle of nowhere for a while. It was nice and quiet, I`ll give you that. After Convex led me around the trees for a while longer, I realized we were now very far away from the town.

Something came to me and I wanted to discuss it. "Convex? Won't Scalar and Vector tell your parents we disappeared?"

"Yeah, definately." Convex responded. He seemed very content over the whole situation, which confused me.

"Well, won't your parents worry?" I asked.

"No, not really." Convex explained as he climbed a log in the path and hoisted me up there with him. "They know we're together. Why do you ask?"

"Because," I said as Convex jumped down the other side of the mountainous log. "I know my father would make a huge deal of me disappearing..." I thought about what I was saying and it came to me that both my parents must have been so worried when I ran away. My mind seemed to have slipped away from me because I found myself talking to my father in a cloudy place. It was so cloudy we couldn't see anything beyond us.  
_I honestly didn't want to run away, Daddy. I just had to. _

_Why, Z-Score. Just tell me what happened, child._

"No! I-I-I just can't...I'm sorry, Daddy. Tell Mama I'll always love you both...But I can never see you again!" I wept.

"Z?"  
I blinked and looked down, Convex was standing right there. "Z, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you just started talking to yourself and crying." Convex answered. I sat on the logs surface so I could slide down and have him catch me.

I thought I should be honest with him. "I didn't want to run away from home, Convex...But you understand why I did."

"I know why you did, Z...But I could never understand." He told me as he let me go and led me down the path more. "What you went through is unbelievable!"

"I wanna go back to my parents, but I'm so scared." I started to bawl. Convex held me again. "I miss them so much!"

"There, there, Z-Score." Convex comforted me, but I could tell he didn't know what to do. "Hey. C'mon. We're here..."

Convex showed me where we were going. It was his favorite place and I knew why. It was so colorful, the flowers and grass still had thier luster and the creek that ran by was crystal clear.

"Convex-" I said. I was speechless after that. It was so beautiful, even with the dark sky.

"Nobody knows how, but the gas that killed everything never touched this area." Convex stated. "This could be the only _colorful_ place left in our world."

"It's so beautiful." I said. I was breathless.

"Z. I brought you here because I thought this would be a good place to tell you something."

"Uh." I was nervous. "What? You're parents hate me! Oh, I knew it!"

"No. No. No, Z. They love you. You jumped to conclusions again!"

"Sorry...That's my father talking when that happens, not me."

Convex laughed. "You know, I really like you, Z."

"I know you like me."

"No. I mean I really, really_ like _you."

"I-I don't understand..."

Convex took both my hands in his. "I love you, Z."

I was shocked. Convex had just said the words that I was trying to say to him for years with ease. "I-I-I-I-I...I-I-I..."

"I'd understand if you don't like me back though." Convex said, now sounding down. "Not many of the females are fond of me..."

I had to do it. I had to get over my fear of kissing. I pushed all my thoughts about the Evil One down. All the way down until I was walking on them, metaphoriclly. I leaned forward and touched Convex's lips with mine. He kissed me back.  
Sadly, it was then that I found out that kissing was a wonderful expirience. My first kiss was, regretably, from 1.5, but Convex's kiss made me warm inside and not violated. It made me feel right and not wrong.

Convex was my first _real_ kiss.


	16. A Lead Silenced

Chapter 16: A Lead Silenced

**6.5**

7.5 and I knew that 1.5 was after 0 for the wrong reasons. 0 was so kind too. Ever since she started to live with us in 1.5's web of lies, she had been helping us out with our problems. When we needed a hand to hold, hers was there. When we needed reliable sound receptors, hers were there. Not only that, she was smart enough to repell 1.5's moves he put on her. She explained to him, very calmly that her heart still belonged to her lover and it would until the day one of them died.  
1.5 never took rejection well, but atleast with 0, he said he understood her love for 1. He was lying of course. He wanted one thing from her and we all knew what it was.

I was drawing mindlessly on paper to relieve my headache and when I looked at what I'd done, it disturbed me. I seemed to have drawn 1.5 and I_ together_. I shook it off and got rid of the picture. As I put my last ink bottle away, 1.5 entered my chamber.

"6.5. I need to have a word with you..."

"Yes, 1.5?" I replyed, crawling down from my belongings shelf. He sounded very disapointed in something. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, 6.5...Something is the matter."

"What is it?"

"Come here."

**1.5**

The filthy creature had no idea I knew what she was doing. I told her that.  
"I know about the vision you had."

"Vision?" Her optics seemed to have trouble staying on me. "What vision?" She then stared off into space and then looked at me again with a gasp.

"That one." I told her.

Her optics reflected terror. "You...You...You raped 0's daughter..."

"That I did." I told the striped female. "And I'll do it again."

"You don't deserve to have her on your arm." 6.5 said. I was interested in her change of attitude. She started to walk passed me in the door. "I'm going to tell her right now!" She shouted.

I seized the filthy wretch and threw her to the wall where she belonged and slammed the door to her chamber shut. "You will do no such thing!"

...

"Try and stop me!" 6.5 stated, attempted to get passed 1.5 to open her door again. But again, he seized her arm and sent her to the wall again. He then grabbed both her arms, led 6.5 to her bed and pushed her on her back before mounting her.

"I can stop you, 6.5. I can and will." 1.5 laughed.

"What the hell are you doing, 1.5?" 6.5 shouted. "Get off of me! Right now!" She tried to push him off and almost suceeded, but he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and used his other hand to explore her body. "Let me go! What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Listen to me, you peice of dirt." 1.5 ordered, seizing 6.5's throat and pushing on it until she was just barely holding on to consciousness. "Do as I say and you will live to see tomorrow. Understand?"

"Y-Y-Yessss." 6.5 weezed. 1.5 let go of her throat and she gasped, taking in as much air as she could. "What do you want me to do?"

1.5 held her close as if she were a lover. "Kiss me." He ordered.

6.5 was very disturbed. "What?"

"You heard me."

"This is rape, 1.5!"

"I told you, I'd do it again." 1.5 growled. "Now kiss me."

6.5 would have screamed for help, knowing that 7.5 or 5.5 can't be far, but fearing for her life, she obeyed and touched her nefairious leaders lips with hers and started to make out with him. As he got more agressive towards 6.5, 1.5 pushed her shoulders down further into her hard matress. It wasn't long before 1.5 had opened her chest up and started to feel around her insides.  
6.5 felt tears of self hatred when she realized that she was starting to moan. It felt amazing, but consituring who was doing it to her was wrong.  
"Do the same to me." 1.5 ordered.

With shaking hands, 6.5 unlatched his belts and felt up his cold and rusted innards. She felt like she was caressing dirty ice. "L-Like that?" She asked.

"Perfect." 1.5 told her.

6.5's body started to react negatively. She felt pains in her sides, back, legs and chest. She let out noises of pain and agony, which excited her attacker even more.  
The pain grew more and more harsh. 6.5 was climaxing. "Ah! Please, stop!" She begged. "This is wrong! Wrong to so many levels!"

1.5 and 6.5's souls bonded. "But it felt so right, my dear." 1.5 got off her, re-connected his belts and retreated 6.5's bed as she still layed there, starting to pull her chest closed again. "Now, do me a favor and keep your mouth shut to 0!"

"Yes sir." 6.5 cried. 1.5 left her there to sulk in what happened.  
The next day when 0 came across 6.5 in her chamber, all she did was nod and say hello and then 6.5 forced herself to find an excuse to leave.

**0**

Something was up with the Darkpunks and nobody else was telling me what. I had no other options...I was going to talk to 1.5 about it.

**1**

Everything was black, until I saw 2 laying beside me in the dark. His eyes were black with death. I got up and distanced myself from 2's corpse.  
"8? Wh-Where's 8?" I asked.


	17. A Broken Soul

Chapter 17: A Broken Soul

**0**

I was starting to wonder by 6.5 was starting to act so odd around me. It seemed to me that she wanted to tell me something, but whenever she tried, something grasped her throat and stopped her from speaking.  
On top of that, 1.5 tried an advance on me again, and I had to explain to him again that I still loved 1 deep down.

"Why don't you just surrender to 1.5?" 7.5 asked me while her and 5.5 were confabulation with me for a while. "He's not gonna leave you alone until you give in to him."

"My love for 1 is still strong." I told her. "I didn't want to leave him, but I had to...Nothing will sever our bond but death..."  
As soon as I said that, suddenly, I felt a ripping pain in my chest. I tried to conceal my pain, but it became so great that I started to drop to my knees and pant. Soon, I was on my back, spasming and screaming with 5.5 tried to see what was wrong.

"7.5! GO GET 6.5!" He yelled. In an instant 7.5 was gone.

It wasn't long before 6.5 had come with 7.5, 1.5 and 2.5 not far behind. 2.5 dropped to his knees beside me. "What happened?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed, all different kinds of voices yelling in my head. The different things they were yelling sounded demonic, I cannot describe the horror I was feeling. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"6.5!" 2.5 yelled. "You better take over."  
As I started to lose consciousness, 6.5 knelt over me and put her hands on each side of my head.

...

**6.5**

I placed my hands on 0's head as she started to slip away from us. I closed my optics tight and looked into her mind. One of the advantages of being a seer.  
I saw 1, her lover, standing by himself behind some wood blocks. He seemed to be watching an unfamilier Stitchpunk being approached by...The fabled Fabrication Machine?

There was little time for me to dwell on how the horrid machine was up and running again, for I heard 1's thoughts.  
_They left us nothing...Nothing...Why do we have to right thier wrongs? Sometimes...1 must be sacrificed..._

With that, he ran over and pushed the unknown by me Stitchpunk away from the machine's line of fire and took the hit himself. Aside the Stitchpunks cries, I heard 0's screaming as 1's soul was sucked out up until he died. When that happened, 0 lost consciousness completely. I was repelled from her mind.

"What the hell just happened?" 1.5 asked me, he grabbed me, brought me into private and I flinched, remembering 'that night'. "What did you see, 6.5?"

I didn't want to tell him that 0's bond with 1 had been broken. I knew that he would increase his advances on her. "I-I didn't see anything." I said while looking at his feet, it was all I could do. It wasn't easy to lie to his flinty glare.

"YOU LIAR!" 1.5 yelled, slapping me across the face. He kept slapping me until I told him the truth.

...

**0**

I woke up in the infirmary with 2.5 at my side.  
"How are you feeling, 0?"

"What happened?"

"It's hard to explain..." 2.5 told me.

Just as I was getting to my feet again, 1.5 came in, grinning. "0, my sweet." He said. "You'll need to stretch your legs after being out for a few hours."

"Maybe you're right." I said.

"Good." 1.5 said. "I need you to find me something over by the Creator's house. Find me a penny. I need to make a new hat."

"Alright."

I set out for the Creator's house as 1.5 asked, but while I was there I found something that wasn't there before. They were memorials, someone must have died, but who? I went closer to the five graves and saw who's they were.  
"6...Oh, you were such a sweet heart."  
I crossed over to the next grave.  
"8...You were a big lug and not that bright with such low standards on everything, but you never deserved to die."  
I crossed over to the next.  
"5! Oh no...Not 5...You poor thing!"  
The next grave, I couldn't even speak, all I could do was put my hand on it and silently mourne by brother, 2.  
I looked at the last grave around and I hesitated about looking at it. Concern got the best of me and I walked over and read the number that was painted on the burlap hanging from the structure. The horrible truth hit me in the face and I dropped to my knees and wept aloud.  
"No...No...No-no-no-no..." I bawled. "NO! 1! Why? Why did you leave me? Oh, 1!"

As I wept uncontrolably, I felt a cold spot that turned warm in the wind. I then felt like I suddenly wasn't alone, like I was being watched. I didn't understand it and continued to cry.

...

**1**

"No, 0, please don't cry, my love." I told her over and over. I tried diligantly to get her attention, all my attempts failed because I was just a ghost. She couldn't see me or hear me or feel me and it killed me inside to see the one I loved in such a state.

Soon, as I continued to try and touch her back without my hand going through it, she looked back and I thought she was looking at me until she started to speak.

"Oh, 1.5." She wept. "How could this of happened?"

I looked back and saw my evil double, the same one who was responcible for what happened to my beloved daughter, and now he was making adavnaces on my 0? In a rage, I charged him, but I just ran right through him.  
"I don't know, 0." He said to her. "It's tragic...Just tragic. Come, dear. Let me hold you..."  
I watched in rage and helplessness as 1.5 held my beloved close and looked towards me. As he grinned nastyly at me, I realized that he wasn't looking towards me; he was looking _at_ me! He could see me! His smirk was clearly rubbing that fact that he had 0 now and there was nothing I could do about it in my face.

As he walked away with 0 to do Creator knows what, all I could do was sit there on my knees and pray for someone to somehow resurrect me so I could have a second chance with my 0...

I wept.


	18. STORY WILL BE CONTINUED THIS SUMMER

Note from Bae

**Good news to all my readers. This story WILL be continued and completeed THIS SUMMER!  
Things have been hard at school, so most of my time has been occupied with schoolwork and other fanfics im doing with my friends. **

**I'll start Darkness Within up again late May or early June.  
SEE YOU ALL THEN I HOPE! **


End file.
